Clarity
by Sir Beagle
Summary: It's that cliche of impregnating your teacher, but with a twist! A half vampire half human twist...Futa! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when I said that I plan to delete Clarity? Well I did. Someone named ****theundeadhero95**** suggested to rewrite it and he/she is right! I went through the chapters and noticed that the chapters jumped; it started with Bella and Tanya but then it began to revolve around Rosalie. Which is why I deleted the original Clarity and started anew.**

**Anyway I change some things; I gave some humor to the story, but not too much humor that it'll ruin the whole Family/comfort genre of the story.  
**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Well here's hoping …**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Tanya looked over her outfit and smiled with approval, it a matter of minutes her _favorite_ students is going to come through that door and today will be the last day Tanya will see her student, for you see, Tanya is a math teacher. She loves her job, because of her family she has free will to do whatever she pleases; one being that she could sleep with the male students and not get in trouble like those other teachers she see's in the TV.

Which is why she's waiting for the student; like I said before, today will be the last day she'll see the teenager because next year _she'll_—yes it's a she—will be a senior. Why is that a problem you might say? Well the teen will get a new math teacher and they had an agreement when they first started this; they were going to continue this sex escapade until the end of the teen's junior year. Once she becomes a senior, she and Tanya will move and forget about their deal. The teen will graduate and go to her dream college and Tanya will stay as a math teacher; having sex with horny male teens and making girlfriends/wives breakup with their cheating boyfriends/husbands. Tanya does not simply care.

She is a vampire; a cold heartless undead being walking the earth and drinking blood to survive. But don't worry she doesn't drink human blood anymore, used to, but now drains the blood from animals giving her golden honey colored eyes. And when it comes to being a vampire, with enhance eyesight, perfect hearing, and strength equivalent to 300 men, comes the very enhance libido. Which is why, due to her family practically owning the school, she can have sex with whoever and whenever she wants without the haste.

Of course there is the human girl, her favorite _student_, Isabella Swan...

* * *

_It was during sophomore year and Tanya was making her way to the ladies bathroom when she saw Bella in her gym uniform run out of the gym and into the bathroom where Tanya was heading before the girl could open the door, Tanya noticed that the brunette was holding a book in front of her shorts, all while muttering something that Tanya could have not catch._

_Whatever happened inside the gym made Tanya a bit curious and wanted to know what happened that made the girl run into the bathroom like a bat from hell. She went inside the bathroom and could hear grumbling noises coming from the last stall, she also noticed that the girl came in so fast that she forgot to lock the stall. Leaving the door open for all to see; Tanya tip toad to the last stall and what she saw made her eyes wide (and her panties gush) Bella had her gym shorts around her knees and was holding a penis! Yes you read right, a penis, an eight inch, fully erected, penis in Bella's right hand._

_Bella was trying her best not to moan out loud as she tried to get rid of her erection—curse the school for having girls to wear such tiny shorts and tight shirts! _

"_Oh my…"_

_Bella let out a yelped and looked up, she saw her math teacher and, a guys opinions, one of the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She looked down and saw her penis saluting proudly to the blonde teacher, she squeaked and tried to cover herself with her shirt._

"_Don't, please," Tanya placed her hands over Bella's and laced her fingers into the girl's hands._

_Bella looked up at her teacher and saw her eyes were consumed with comfort, worry, and lust all in one, "M-Miss Denali…?" she askes softly, swallowing when she saw the blonde glanced at her penis and then to her lips._

"_You don't have to hide it, Isabella," Tanya released the girl's hands and wrapped on hand on her hard cock. Surprised that her hand did not wrap around the thick length. She then remembered what she came in the bathroom for, "what happened Isabella?" she asked softly, slowly she moved her hand up and down the twitching cock._

_Bella bit her lower lip when her teacher began to stroke her, she licked her dry lips and tried to speak, "o-one of the gi-girls was—was sweating, a-and I got—I looked. I-I didn't meant to look—but the shirt was so-so-so—TIGHT!" Bella gripped onto the toilet seat when Ms. Denali licked the tip if her penis._

_Tanya tried her best not to giggled as the brunette tried her best not to thrust her hips. Even though she wanted the girl to let go and enjoy what she was receiving. "Is that why you got an erection?" she asked sultry, while placing kitty kisses on Bella's tip._

_Bella only whimpered in response_

_Tanya smirked, an idea popping in her head, as she eyed the straining dick, "I have a proposal for you Isabella,"_

_Bella blinked and gulped, fearing that if she responded…well she doesn't want to think about._

_The blonde teacher licked the tip of Bella's cock and looked at the whimpering teenager, "I'll keep your 'little' secrete and in return I won't tell anyone,"_

_Now that just blackmailing, how cruel, but then again Ms. Denali is known to be cruel with her students and is not a secrete about the woman's sex life. In fact just last week she was caught having a sexual affair with one of the students, how she managed to keep her job no one ones and no one asked or even wanted to know._

_Seeing that Bella isn't going to respond, Tanya's smirked grew, "first I will take of your 'little' problem…"_

_Bella knew that wasn't all, "but…"_

"_There is no but. But there is an and…" Tanya moved her hand up and down._

"_And…?" Bella was getting impatient; gym class is going to end soon and she'll be late—shes' never late—for…math…damnit. Her next class is algebra III with Ms. Denali and no doubt the woman will use this as as excuse for she to be late._

"_And…we have sex," Tanya said bluntly._

_Bella's eyes widen, "what?! No way!"_

"_Shh, do you hear that? It's the sound of your grades dropping,"_

_Bella gasped, "you wouldn't dare,"_

"_Oh, would I?" Tanya licked the length of Bella's still hard cock, "times ticket, Isabella…"_

_Bella wanted to growl, wanted to report the blonde to the principle for threatening her to drop her grades all because she doesn't want to have sex with her, but then again Ms. Denali comes from a very rich family who fund the schools supplies and activities. So if Bella makes Ms. Denali break this problem there is no doubt the students, and teachers, will hate her for her actions of "tatletelling". "Fine."_

"_You say something, dear, I couldn't hear you over me blowing you," to emphasize her statement, Tanya sucked at Bella's red tip._

_Bella bit back a moan, "I'll—I'll have sex with you…"_

_Tanya smirked and engulfed the big dick into her mouth and proceed to blow the girl until she came in her mouth. So over the next few months Tanya and Bella will have sex, the blonde will have Bella stay after school or have her come in her classroom during lunch or gym._

_Their little adventure continued from the end of sophomore year and the beginning of junior year._

_Until today that is_

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ah…just in time…" Tanya looked at her watched and saw it was 3:00—usually around this time no one is in the school because they all went home, who the hell stays after school on the last day of school?

"Come in…" Tanya purred, her voice was loud enough for Bella to hear but not too loud for someone to hear—that is if _someone_ did actually stayed after school on the last day of school.

"Afternoon Tanya," Bella said with a monotone, well you too will develope a hate for your teacher when they will lower your grade if you deny them sex, two months ago Ms. Denali told her to call her by her first name especially when they are about to have sex.

"Bella," if the girl was to call her Tanya then at least the adult can call her Bella, "long time no see?"

"It's only been three hours, Tanya," she has Ms. Denali's class for forth period.

Tanya licked her lips as she remove her panties and sat on top of her desk, legs spread open for Bella to see; it was a simple, yet tight, dress. Her chest was exposed and her breasts were held by a small shirt that showed her cleavage, above that bra-like shirt was a small black strap-like vest with buttons, and a gray skirt that stopped just above her milky thighs. Her blonde hair was loose ans she had on glasses, which she doesn't need with due to her perfect eye sight, also she had on a pair of checkered knee-socks, top with black heels. And because her family sponsors the school she is allow to wear a dress this skimpy without a saying, one of the reasons she hasn't gotten arrested for sleeping with the students _and_ teachers. "I meant it's been long since we last fucked,"

Bella scoffed, "Let's just get this over with," there was no need for her to remove her clothes, she just wanted to go home and that's that, so she reached behind her back pocket and pulled out a condom, just unzipped her pants and fished her cock out, she ripped off the condom package and rolled the plastic wrap onto her dick. Bella held onto her cock and walked up to her teacher, she got in between her spread legs and ran the tip of her cock up and down Tanya's opening, she cursed herself that she got hard at the feeling of how wet the blonde is, she also hated herself that she got turn on by the blondes beuty when she is supposed to hate her for blackmailing her.

Fortunately for her, today id the last day she gets to fuck this demon, in a few months they'll move on and forget about each other.

Bella placed one hand on Tanya's desk and used the other to guide her hard dick to Tanya's opening. When her tip was lined up, she removed her hand from her cock and placed perpendicular to her other, with a single thrust she impaled herself deep inside the older woman.

It never seems to surprise Bella how tight, wet, and hot Tanya's pussy is. No matter how hard she fucks the woman out of pure hate, her pussy is still so tight! "Shit…" she whispered when she pulled her dick out leaving her head the only thing inside Tanya. She let out a low growl and shoved her cock back with force and hate, but then again Tanya like it rough.

"Mmm…do it again,"

Bella rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed Tanya's legs, she spread them even more and began her assault. She let out a growl when Tanya moan in approval, it seems no matter what Bella did it did not affect Tanya in anyway. Of course, she did already slept with half the male populate, she's practically immune to roughness! _Well fuck._

There was no kissing, no touching, not even words; it was always like this. Quite, nothing but grunts, moans, and whimpers all mostly made by Bella.

A good hour passed and both girls moaned their released—they will never scream it, ruins it—Bella came inside the condom. She shuddered at the feel and pulls her cock out, without looking she removed the condom, wraps it, and throws it in the trash bin. She tucks her soft penis inside her pants ans zips up her zipper, without a word she turns on her heels and leaves.

Leaving a _confused_ Tanya behind

* * *

Summer break went by fast, too fast for Bella's taste, but she was actually looking forward to senior year. She had a plan; pass her classes, tests, maintain a good GPA and graduate out of this hellhole. What confused her was that Tanya wasn't teaching this year—not that she cared—rumor has it that she quit. Again, not that she cared_, good riddance_.

Over the course of her senior year, Bella met someone, a beautiful pixie girl named Alice. She doesn't care about Bella's secrete, in fact she had a crush on the brunette since sophomore year!

But it was mid April, Bella was finishing up an application to University of Columbia, and her girlfriend was applying to the same school as well, when she heard a knock on the door of her and her dad's house. Confused since she nor her father planned any visitors, she got up and walked up to the door. She looked through the peek-hole and saw no one, she cursed under her breath, _damn pranksters_,

"Who was at the door, baby?" Alice asked from her seat at the table

"It's just those damn kids again," Bella responded, but something made Bella want to open the door and look out.

So she did

And what she saw made her go in shock; on her doorstep was a basket with a pink blanket covering it. Curiosity got the best of her and made her lift up the blanket, but as soon as her chocolate eyes came in contact with what was under the blanker made her heart stop.

It was a baby, a baby girl with a few curls of brown hair and the most beautiful hazel green eyes Bella has ever seen. They _almost_ remind her of a certain someone…_Oh no, it cant be_…

There was note on the baby's chest, Bella picked the folded note and read it. All of her blood was turn to ice as soon as she finished.

_She is your baby_

—_love Tanya_

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Alice looked at her frozen girlfriend and then at the note, her eyes widen. Bella has told her about her past with a Ms. Denali but she over looked that, now she couldn't believe what she has just read. If what Bella said was true about her and Tanya then this baby must be hers!

Alice looked down at the basket and her eyes soften, she shouldn't be laying the blame on this baby it's not her fault she was conceived out of blackmailing. No she should be blaming Tanya for not only taking her girlfriends virginity, and already had a baby with her, but also she has left this poor defenseless child at Bella's doorstep without a proper explanation!

It looks like she'll have to take charge of beings this baby's new mother! Without letting her know about her real one, after all she always wanted a child with Bella.

And this is her chance to get closer with her girlfriend.

* * *

**Going to stop here; my back, and hands hurt so much!**

**Damn if I'd of known this rewrite would be better that the original I would've have done this months ago!**

**Anyway tell me if y'all enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I've updated "Screw the Vampire Woman, save the world," I can now get down to more serious business. Like updating Clarity after a whole month of not paying any attention to it, even when I have like 106 followers, 18 reviews, and 64 favorites in only one chapter.**

**But I can see that you my friends are very patient since no one has send me a PM stating I should update this story or at least post a review…**

**I also decided not to make all the vampires humans and give back their immortality.  
**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_There was note on the baby's chest, Bella picked the folded note and read it. All of her blood was turn to ice as soon as she finished._

_She is your baby_

_—__love Tanya_

_"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Alice looked at her frozen girlfriend and then at the note, her eyes widen. Bella has told her about her past with a Ms. Denali but she over looked that, now she couldn't believe what she has just read. If what Bella said was true about her and Tanya then this baby must be hers!_

_Alice looked down at the basket and her eyes soften, she shouldn't be laying the blame on this baby it's not her fault she was conceived out of blackmailing. No she should be blaming Tanya for not only taking her girlfriends virginity, and already had a baby with her, but also she has left this poor defenseless child at Bella's doorstep without a proper explanation!_

_It looks like she'll have to take charge of beings this baby's new mother! Without letting her know about her real one, after all she always wanted a child with Bella._

_And this is her chance to get closer with her girlfriend._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A baby, there is a baby in her girlfriends arms while her girlfriend is cooing at _it_. But there's no way this baby is hers; she wore a condom for Christ sakes!

Unless…the condom broke

No that can be!

Well she _did_ remove the condom without looking at it so she didn't know she broke it. She simply tied it and threw it away—without looking. Hey, can you blame her, she wanted to get out of that room quickly do she can on with her life and forget all about Tan—Ms. Denali.

But if she broke the condom then that means this baby is hers; she is the baby's f-f-father…and Ms. Denali is her mother (well duh).

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked in a worry tone, noticing her girlfriend was having a little war with herself. She cradles the baby in her arms; the baby let out a cute yawn and snuggles into the pixie girl.

Bella didn't know whether to find that cute or…cute. Oh, Alice asked her a question, "Y-yeah, I'm fine,"

Alice wasn't convinced, "you lie; you looked to the left," they've been dating for about two years and a half and they both know each other secrets and flaws, one of those being that every time Bella lies she would shift her eyes to the left and back to the person she is looking at or talking to. But even though they both know each others secrets, Alice has never told Bella her deepest secret of all. She's a vampire, and not the only one, her family is too. The first time the vampire saw Bella at the cafeteria, Alice was determine to make the human girl know who Tanya is and what she is, another vampire, and to find out that Bella, a human girl, may have impregnated a vampire is very odd. But Bella doesn't need to know that; if Alice keeps this as a secret, no doubt she and Bella and this baby with be the happiest family ever.

_Damn it,_ Bella sighed, "okay, I'm not fine," Bella looks at her girlfriend then at her—the baby in Alice's arms, "in fact," anger rose within her, "how could she do this to me?!" Alice flinches, Bella never yells, she brought the baby closer to her and hummed when the child stirred in her sleep and whimpered at the loud noise.

"First, she blackmails me then forces me to sleep with her! So what? So she could just _leave_ her baby at my door? That bitch!" Bella, without thinking, punches the wall and soon regrets it; the baby wakes up and starts crying while Bella tried to hold her tears and cradles her know broken and bleeding knuckles.

Alice shakes her head and calms the crying child in her arms, once the baby was calmed Alice wipes the tears from her soft cheeks and hums a lullaby. She smiles when the baby's ragged breathing turn to a calm one and soon the baby was sound asleep in Alice's arms, but the pixie frowns and turns to her girlfriend, "see what you did," she hisses.

Bella, her eyes a bit red due to her holding in her tears, looks up from her bloody hand and looks at her girlfriend with hurt in her chocolate orbs.

Alice face calms when she saw the hurt in her girlfriends eyes, she softly places the baby back in her little basket, and walks up to her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Bella's neck and places a gentle and loving kiss on her lips, "sorry," Alice buries her face in Bella's nape.

Bella sighs, "no I'm sorry," she wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist and brigs her closer, "I'm sorry that I yelled and woke the baby," Bella looks at the child sleeping peacefully in her basket, "and for punching the wall," the taller girl places a kiss on Alice's forehead and lays her chin on the girl's head. "God, I'm such a horrible person,"

Alice removes her head from Bella's neck and looks up at the girl with fire in her eyes, "no you're not," she says sternly.

"Yes I _am_," Bella lets out a heavy sigh, she look toward the sleeping child and sighs again, "this kid may be, may be not, mine and," she hesitates at first but after a reassuring kiss from Alice she continues, "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom—dad—parent—whatever!" she hisses, "I don't think I can do it. And what if the kid ends up hating me?"

"She won't hate you," Alice places her check against Bella chests, her steady heartbeat is like a lullaby to her.

"And how do you know that?"

Alice smiles, she removes her cheek from Bella's chest and looks up at the girl with loving eyes, "because," she places a peck on her lips, "you are a wonderful person. The best thing that has ever happen to me…" Alice places her hand on Bella's left cheek and places the other on her right shoulder. "And I can say without a doubt you'll be the best daddy ever," her hand on Bella's cheek traveled down to her neck.

Bella chuckles, "daddy?"

Alice grins like a mischievous cat, "that's right…" her hand went down, passing Bella's stomach, and settles just above her groin area, "…_Daddy_…"she purrs and cups Bella's crotch, her dormant penis becoming instantly hard at the contact.

"Fuck…" Bella moans

Alice giggles, and places a kiss on her girlfriend flushed cheek, "don't curse in front of _our_ baby," she lightly hits Bella on the stomach.

Bella grins and cups Alice butt cheeks, earning a small squeak from the pixie, "how do we know she's _ours_?" Bella places her face against Alice's neck and begins to places kisses on her neck.

Alice bites her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loudly, she moves her head to the side so Bella can have better access to her neck.

"Did we _make_ her?" Bella purrs, biting Alice sensitive skin.

"N-no…" Alice moans, she closes her eyes and places her hands on Bella's back. Her hands go under Bella's shirt and she soon caresses the taller girl's milky caramel skin.

"Then why are you saying she's ours?" Bella gives one more nip to Alice's neck before licking the already red skin.

Alice gulps, "w-well, we can go t-to my dad he-he's a-a-a _–Jesus Christ!_" The pixie claw at Bella's back.

"Shh, you'll wake _our_ baby…" Bella purrs.

"Screw-screw you…" Alice digs her nails into Bella's skin.

That made Bella smirk, "oh no, _baby_, I do the screwing in here…" Bella places her hands under Alice's skirt and panties to get at the soft skin under those garments.

Alice squeaks when Bella's cold hands cup her ass cheeks, so that's how she wants to play, eh? Well two can play at that game; Alice removes her hands from Bella's back and cups her groin, she grins when a groan escapes her Bella's lips.

"What-uh…what was that you were saying about your dad?" Bella asks, she lowers her hands to Alice thighs and raises them.

Alice knew what her girlfriend was going to do so she wraps her arms around her neck and lets Bella carry her by her thighs. The taller girl leads them to the couch and sits on it so Alice ended up sitting on Bella's lap. Alice giggled, she definitely knew where this was going, the pixie begins to place kisses all over Bella's face, "My dad," kiss, "is a doctor," kiss, "so he can take a DNA test," kiss, "to prove you are Annabelle's father," she gives a long breath taking kiss on Bella's lips.

"Annabelle?" Bella said in between kisses.

Alice didn't answer; instead she shoved her tongue into Bella's mouth and dance with the taller girl's tongue. Their tongues tangoed and tangled with one another, but even then everyone has to breathe. Curse the lungs for needing that H2O; the two girls separated at the same time, a trail of saliva formed by their lips. Their breaths were ragged, they stared into each other's eyes and both knew what the other had in mind.

Her daddy can wait right now Alice needs her own _daddy_ to satisfy her needs.

Forget about removing clothes, their too horny and spending about two minutes removing their clothes will both a turn off and an annoyance. So instead of removing their clothes, both Alice and Bella moved the former's wet panties to the side, enough so that the latter's penis can go inside Alice's clenching and aching pussy with ease. The girls went back to kissing.

Once Alice's panties were moved, Alice, without breaking the kiss, unzips Bella's jeans and unbuttons her buttons so she can dig her hand inside the jeans, and boxers, and grab the one thing that bring her to an ultimate orgasm. (Including Bella's fingers and mouth of course)

Alice pulls out Bella's dick and the latter moans when her dick came in contact with the cool air. Alice moves her hand up and down; every time her hand went up she would twist the penis.

"Fuck…Alice…" Bella hisses, she roughly grabs Alice's butt cheeks and separates them. Opening the pixie's fuck hole and exposed to the cool air.

Alice moans, her Bella wanted to be inside of her. It makes her a little sad because she really wanted to suck her off, but even she can't deny that she too wants the girl inside of her; to feel that big dick in her small, tight, and wet pussy. "B-Bella…please, inside—I need you inside…" Alice releases Bella's hard cock and places her hand on her girlfriend's shoulders, bracing herself for what is about to happen.

Bella wasted no time grabbing her dick and lining up her head to Alice's entrance. Without warning, Bella thrusts up and buries herself in a tight, wet, and warm embrace.

Alice flinches and just before she could open her mouth, Bella shuts her up with her lips, their tongues resuming their fight for dominance. They continue to kiss until Alice pain subsided and the pixie gave the go to Bella.

When the time came, meaning Alice pain was gone; the pixie opens her eyes, a little watery, and gives the go.

Bella nods and slowly starts to thrust into the girl, she pulls away from Alice's lips and kisses away the tear that rolled down her left eye, while murmuring apologies to the pixie.

Alice smiles, she loves when Bella is so caring to her.

Bella places her lips against Alice's and soon the two fell into a passionate kiss, there was no tongue, there was no need for tongue when you're making love.

Bella speed up her thrusts a bit but kept it gentle enough not to hurt the pixie girl.

Even though Alice loves it when Bella is gentle, even she needs a little danger in her life. Alice braces herself and takes matter in her own hands; she grabs Bella's hands and removes them from her ass and places them on her shirt covered breasts. She looks at Bella's chocolate eyes and starts riding her, she speed her movements and soon she finds herself in control. "What was saying about screwing…?" Alice whispers, clenching her legs so her pussy walls can choke Bella's cock.

Bella whimpers, she tried to move but soon find out that Alice has taken completely over—not that she minds though. She always did kind of like it when she get's dominated.

Alice slowed down her movements because she felt her orgasm approaching. She until the tip was the only thing inside of her before pluming down and causing Bella to groan, "I'm coming," she purrs into Bella's ear and nibbles on it.

Bella moans, she felt Alice loosen her grip on her hands and she use that advantage to place her hands back on Alice's butt and bring the girl closer to her.

Alice gasps at the action and cums, milking Bella's cock from the inside.

Bella bites her lips when she felt Alice cum on her dick that it made her cum too. There was no need to worry about getting Alice pregnant, the girl was on the pill and they always had raw sex not once did Alice fell pregnant every time Bella cums in her.

They collapsed, exhausted, out of breath.

"Hmmm, I love you," Alice places a kiss on Bella's neck.

Bella chuckles and brings the pixie girl closer to her, but their little bubble was popped when they heard their little Annabelle stir.

"Why don't we go to sleep and tomorrow we pay your dad a visit," Bella suggest.

Alice smiles, "I like that idea," she rises, moaned a little when Bella's cock slipped out of her and a few drops of semen trickled out of her.

They removed the rest of their clothes and change into their sleeping wear. Bella, clad in a shirt and boxers, carried her daughter to her bed and placed her on the bed. Her girlfriend deiced to take a shower first before going to bed.

Once Alice was done with her shower she put on one of Bella's high school shirt, knowing that the taller girl likes seeing her in her clothes, and panties. Alice climbs on top of the bed and the two girls share a kiss before going under the covers and sleep.

Except for Bella, she stayed awake for a few minutes to admire her girlfriends beautiful sleeping face, she then turns to her daughter and smiles when she saw one of Alice's hands were on the infants little one. So Bella gently grabs the other and went to sleep, but not before a thought crossed her mind. _I hope you are my daughter._

A few minutes later Bella was fast asleep, Alice opens one of her eyes to see if the girl was asleep. Once she made sure, she looked at Annabelle and frowns, _Tanya what did you do..._Alice has studied human/vampire hybrids and she found out that they grow at a very fast rate, there is no doubt that by the end of the month, Annabelle will look like a teenager. Alice looks at her mates sleeping face and lets out a sad smile, _there's no point in hiding, I have to tell her or else..._

* * *

**Shit I cannot believe I did this in one day!**


End file.
